Is this how it ends?
by IceDragon-XxX
Summary: My first chapter of a long running series that I Plan to release on a weekly basis. It is a YuGiOh fan fiction, although in this issue I don't think it seems much like a YuGiOh fanfic, just has one reference and thats just to a deck. :D I hope you guys li


Is this how it ends?

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction

By IceDragon-XxX

Word from the Author

Heh, I just wanted to see what all the hubub was all about here at and decided to try my hand at it. This isn't exactly my first fanfic, but it is part of a series that I've tried to write before. About four years ago I really got into Yu-Gi-Oh for a while and started writing these stories. Thought a dark and sad near-future would put a good setting for these dark and mysterious monsters. Anyway, i'm done rambling, on to the story! Hope you like it.

* * *

Issue 1

My name is Serith

"10!"

_Huh? Where am I?_

"9!"

_What's going on?_

"8!"

_I can't feel my arms._

"7!"

_I can't feel my legs either._

"6!"

_Why can't I speak?_

"5!"

_What am I doing here?_

"4!"

_What is that voice, and why is it counting down?_

"3!"

_Wait!_

"2!"

_I remember now!_

"1!"

_My name is Serith,_

"0!"

_and I'm an Elite!_

I wake up suddenly, gasping for air as I sit up. Sitting in sweat soaked sheets, I stare into the darkness wondering what that dream was all about. It was so vivid and real. The first dream I have in forever and it's so wierd. Good thing though, I needed something for that Dream Psychology class I was taking.

"My name is Serith," I mumble aloud while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I look over at the clock on my nightstand. 5:59 A.M. Turning off the, soon to go off alarm, I slowly situate myself out of bed. Looking down at my feet I notice my shoes are still on. "Heh, must have been a good party then," I chuckle to myself. Last night was the one night a year that I actually drink beer, at the biggest party in town. Usually half the campus wakes up with a hangover, and someone else with them. My eyes dart back to my bed.

On the other side was a soft skinned young beauty. Cherry Blonde hair, soft supple lips, cute dimples, skin slightly tanned from being outside. I sigh to myself, there's no way in hell she's going to want to go out with me again. Probably won't even remember what happened when she wakes up.

Slowly I stand up, trying not to make any noise. I creep over to my dresser to get some fresh clothes. Opening the top drawer I grab a pair of socks, underwear, and a white t-shirt. I bend to get into my bottom drawer and pull out some jeans. While shuffling around in the drawer, I find a small green case. Noticing what's inside I exclaim, "Hey, my old deck!" Realising what I just did, I turned to see if Samantha had awoken from the sound. Still lying there, she slumbers on. "Wow, heavy sleeper aye," I ask quietly, hoping she wouldn't answer.

Quickly I head into the hall. Empty as usual, since classes don't start until nine, I really didn't think that I would see anyone out this early. I like to take my showers in peace and quiet. Walking down the hall, I stop at one of the vending machines. Looking over the selection I ask myself, "Whats for breakfast today, John? The usual?" I look down at the E7 slot for the familiar yellow, creme filled, spongey cakes, only to be disappointed. "Awwww, its empty! That sucks balls. Well, my backups there atleast," I say to myself while fishing in my pocket for the eighty cents needed for the cookies. Turning up empty on the cash in my pocket, I decide to give up. "I could go with losing a few pounds I guess," I chuckle while patting my belly. Oh well, time for my shower then.

Upon entering the locker room, I lay my clothes down on the bench and get undressed. Walking over to one of the showers, I turn on the water. Instantly I feel frozen like a meatcicle, shocking me awake, I sit there and gasp for air for a few seconds. Slowly I turn on the hot water until Its a nice comfortable temperature. "Woooo, hot damn, I love that feeling," I say excitedly! I'ts like an adrenaline rush.

After showering I walk over to my clothes, grab a towel, and wrap it around myself. Opening my locker, I grab my razor and beard trimmer out. I plug my beard trimmer into the outlet by the sink, and set it on the edge to charge a bit. I look into the mirror and shudder. "That is one creepy-ass face," I say to myself. Looking back at me is a 26 year old man, overweight, and in bad need of a shave. Lathering some of the shaving gel in between my hands, I coat my cheeks with the stuff. Rinsing my hands off, I grab my razor and start shaving my sideburns off. My friends all told me they looked terrible. I just thought it set me apart from everyone, which I was right. Not a single person would have sideburns that go down under his jawbone, except for me. Shaving the rest off was pretty simple after that. After careful precision trimming with my razor, I switch over to my beard trimmer and go down to half an inch. Going over what was left of my grunge beard, I cut it down to a nice, freshly cut, goatee.

I go back to my locker and grab my hair gel. Going back over to the mirror, I put a few squirts into my hand and started to rub it into my hair. I gently sculpt it until its spikey with a small curve at the front. I rinse my hands and then look back into the mirror. "Much better," I say while tilting my head and admiring myself.

BOOM! A loud thundering sound ripples throughout the building, blasting my ears into submission, making me deaf. The whole room is shaking, like during an earthquake. The mirrors all break and erupt forward, flinging glass towards me. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," I scream from the pain! Falling backwards I land on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Then everything goes black.

* * *

Find out what happens in the next issue, "The Mysterious Masked Man"

* * *

So? How'd you like it? I know it was short but the next issue is hopefully gonna be three times as long. Review it, I need all the critiscism I can get. Peace Out! 


End file.
